Quorra's First Dance
by Troll99
Summary: Second story in the 'Quorra's First ...' series. Does Quorra know how to dance? I don't know, but at the end of this story she surely does.


_Second installment in the series I named 'Quorra's first …'. First one dealt with how Quorra reacted when she saw snow for the first time and how both she and Sam finally admitted that they are very much in love. _

_Do you think she knows how to dance? I guess that it's highly unlikely, so I wrote this little story about how she deals with dancing._

_This story is chronologically set after the story 'Quorra's First Snow', but it's not necessary to read it before to enjoy this one._

* * *

**Quorra's First Dance**

Sam tapped the envelope against the table softly, sighed and looked at Quorra, who was half-lying on the couch, curled into a ball and looking at the television with childlike glee. Her lips were curled up into a small smile and her eyes were literally glued to the screen. She was watching some documentary about the penguins and he could tell that she was so charmed by the funny creatures that she didn't exactly register anything around her.

Seeing her so comfortable and in obvious satisfaction, caused him to smile at her fondly. Ever since the first snow fell, causing them to finally give in to their feelings, they slowly and carefully explored the depths of human feelings, especially the one called love and all that comes attached to it. He still didn't want to rush her into anything and satisfied himself with kisses, caresses, cuddling and all other forms of showing one's affection to someone very dear. They explored everything but physical love. No matter how she acted, no matter how she reassured him that she was ready, he still wasn't sure if she really was ready for the ultimate step and preferred to wait a little longer. His worst fears were that he might scare her and push her away. And that was one thing he didn't ever want to try – living without Quorra. It would be like living without sun, stars, without everything that makes life worth living.

Quorra suddenly sensed his eyes lingering on her and looked at him with sparkling eyes: "Yes, Sam?" Her voice, so natural, so unburdened with everyday's problems, caused that pleasant warmth began to spread inside Sam.

He smiled wider and shook his head: "Nothing, Quorra. I just enjoy watching you." He stood up from the table where he sat at, took the envelope and stepped over to her.

Quorra's eyes followed him curiously, falling to the envelope he held in his hand: "What's that?" She sounded like an excited young girl, asking about absolutely ordinary thing with such enthusiasm as if it would be the most important revelation of the millennium.

Sam sat beside her, not breaking the eye contact and let his hand gently run down her bare arm. He noticed slight bumps, forming on it: "Are you cold?"

Quorra wasn't cold. She always got goose bumps whenever he touched her like that. In the beginning she wondered what that was, but then she slowly realized, although not without help from the books and television that it was a completely normal reaction. What made her even more perplexed – she wanted to experience it all the time, so good it felt to feel his gentle hands on her skin. "Not really." She breathed gently, still gazing into his eyes intently. The documentary on the TV was long forgotten. No matter how much she enjoyed watching such programs, she loved Sam's closeness so much more.

Sam decided that it was time for little cuddling, no matter if Quorra was cold or not. He reached for the soft blanket, moved closer to her so that he enveloped her body with his and spread the blanket over them both.

Quorra smiled satisfied and shuffled a little closer to him, rotating her body so that she could put her arms around his torso and leaned her head against his shoulder. She let out a content sigh and remembered that he didn't answer her question: "What's in the envelope Sam?"

Sam slowly pulled his hand, holding the envelope from under the blanket and held it in front of her face: "See for yourself, honey."

Quorra smiled even wider, if that was possible at all, and her hands shot out from under the blanket to grab the envelope, leaving Sam feel like he'd been abandoned. He instantly regretted to have offered the envelope to her, for it caused that her arms, that felt so good around him, left the warmth of under blanket embrace.

She quickly opened the envelope and pulled out a card. She scrunched her forehead lightly as she began to read and Sam couldn't help but find her absolutely adorable, so he leaned into her and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Quorra waved her hand towards Sam without taking her eyes off the card to show him he shouldn't disturb her while she was reading, but the slight tug at the corner of her mouth betrayed that she enjoyed his sign of affection and she just teased him. Still, she didn't let him disturb her and read the card carefully.

Sam chuckled quietly at her gesture and waited for her to finish reading, while his hand slowly roamed up and down her sides.

After she read everything on the card, she turned it over and scrutinized also the back side if there was anything else. Then she turned to Sam with question in her eyes: "What's Charity Gala, Sam?"

Sam was simply mesmerized by her childlike naïveté. She never stopped surprising him and he never got tired of explaining things to her. Her bright smile and since they began open relationship also a tender kiss after he successfully explained something new to her were the best prize he could ever wish for.

He smiled at her, reached for her hand and took it into his before he started: "You remember when we went with Alan and Lora to the meeting and listened to those people, how they helped the poor in Africa?"

Quorra nodded eagerly. She remembered it all too well. It was the first time she got to know that not all people in this world were happy. For the first time she heard that some people were living in terrible circumstances, didn't have enough to eat, no drinking water… She was shocked to find out that this world had its very dark sides too. She knew that it wasn't perfect world from the beginning; that much Flynn taught her, but she still didn't expect to hear about such poverty and hopelessness. She still remembered that she almost cried when they returned home and she thought about those poor people she heard about earlier.

Sam noticed that she remembered not only the evening but also how she felt afterwards, for her face simply presented an open book to him, so he continued gently: "Well, this Charity gala is a formal ball, where many people, who have enough money, gather and give some of their money to help the poor. Normally, there's a festive dinner and dancing involved too. Everyone who attends, has to pay quite a lot of money to get the ticket and this money is then used to help those who have nothing."

Quorra furrowed her brows slightly, as she tried to take everything in: "But, wouldn't it be even better to just give the money and not have a formal dinner? I think that that way they could collect more." Her eyes seemed like giant questioning marks to Sam and he had to smile at her reasoning that was absolutely logical.

He nodded: "You are right Quorra. However, it's not just about raising as much funds as possible. At such events, also other discussions are held and those, taking care of the disadvantaged have the possibility to talk to those who have means, but no way to help them and in the end, they have more support than they would have if they'd just simply collect the money." He paused, looked into Quorra's eyes that revealed him that she understood what he wanted to say although he knew himself that he wasn't exactly clear. "Besides … it's also the opportunity to meet other people and have a good time."

Quorra now understood, even though she still thought that it could be done differently to achieve maximum effect. She smiled at Sam and nuzzled at his neck: "So Sam … what does it has to do with us?"

Sam enjoyed the soft touch of her silky skin against his and sighed contentedly before answering: "We have been invited to go there. It seems that as a CEO of ENCOM, I suddenly became interesting for such social gatherings."

Quorra leaned back to look into his face and her eyes darted all over it with a small frown: "But … you said that there's also dancing. Then we can't go …" She trailed off, clearly disturbed and frustrated over something.

"Why wouldn't we be able to go, Quorra?" Sam wondered what got into his beautiful girlfriend suddenly.

"I … I can't dance!" Quorra exclaimed in high pitched voice and her eyes suddenly became slightly misty. _I would be a disgrace for Sam! He can't go with someone who can't dance! _She swallowed hard: "Maybe you should go with someone else … someone who knows how to dance." She instantly felt miserable.

Being surprised didn't even begin to describe how Sam felt after hearing her words. He looked at her sad face and eyes that harbored tears, threatening to spill over. He took her face into his hands and tilted it to look at him: "Now listen to me Quorra! It doesn't matter if you know how to dance or not. Even if you don't, we still have enough time so that you can learn. And as for going with someone else …" He interrupted his little speech and looked into the piercing blue eyes of his lover, gazing at him intently, hungering for each word from his lips. "I would never, _never_, go with someone else. If I go anywhere, I'll only go with you, Quorra. Do you understand? _Only with you_!"

Quorra wasn't convinced: "But Sam … I would embarrass you. I really don't have the slightest idea how to dance. Why would you still want to go with me?"

A loud sigh said a lot about Sam's feelings. "Quorra, it doesn't matter at all! I want to go with you because I love you! I want to go with you because you're the meaning of my life. Yes, I said that there's probably dancing involved. But we don't have to dance if we don't want to." He looked deeply into the eyes of the love of his life and finally saw understanding in them. And something more, much more.

Quorra smiled at him, sighed and leaned into him to put her lips on his and kissed him passionately. Sam was only too glad to answer to her affection and they soon found themselves in a deep kiss, forgetting everything about what went on around them. After few minutes, a loud bark and a warm furry body that jumped into their laps reminded them that there was another living being in the room and it definitely didn't approve of their passionate kissing.

Quorra smiled against his lips before she pulled back and petted Marvin, who looked at her with his big eyes and his tongue, hanging from his muzzle, looking very eager to disturb them: "Are you jealous, Marvin?"

Marvin barked at her, making her laugh aloud. She looked at Sam: "Sam, I believe that Marvin is jealous of you."

Sam smiled from ear to ear and nodded, while scratching Marvin behind his ears: "I believe he is." He leaned in to give Quorra a quick peck on her lips: "And I can't blame him at least."

Quorra laughed , but almost instantly got serious: "Will you teach me how to dance, Sam?" She looked at him with big eyes.

Sam sighed, scratched his scalp behind the ear indecisively and stuttered after a short time out: "I don't think that … ahem … I could Quorra. You see, … I'm not exactly the best dancer. In fact, I'm quite bad at it."

Quorra's face fell upon hearing his words, but before she could really become disappointed, Sam quickly added: "But we could both visit some dancing school to learn how to dance properly." Well, it wasn't exactly something that he would do out of his own free will, but after seeing Quorra's problems because of her inability to dance, he was completely persuaded that it just might be the right thing to do. Otherwise he could have problems with his girlfriend.

Quorra's face instantly lit up and she clapped her palms like a little girl: "That would be sooooo nice, Sam! We could learn together!" She leaned towards him and gave him a quick, but passionate kiss on his lips.

Sam forgot his reservations about dancing in a second as he saw Quorra's beaming face. _Maybe it really would be a good idea. Just imagine dancing with her, holding her body close to mine …_ His thoughts trailed off and he had to shake his head to chase improper thoughts away. He smiled at her: "Yeah, Quorra, it would really be nice." 

**Two weeks later – Dance school**

"Sam, you've missed a step!" Quorra whispered into Sam's ear as they slowly and elegantly … OK, maybe expression 'elegantly' was a bit of exaggeration … glided over the dancing floor under watchful eye of their dance teacher, who stood at the wall and carefully eyed their every move.

Sam, whose forehead was creased in concentration, just nodded not to divert his attention from the dancing. He felt like talking would influence his efforts in a negative way. He would never admit it to Quorra, but he was counting the steps in his mind, not to miss one. And yet, he still sometimes managed to miss a step.

In the last two weeks they were regular visitors in this dancing school and their progress was unbelievable … well … to be completely honest, Quorra's progress was stunning, while Sam's … if we are being very polite, we could say that his dancing skills were lacking … a lot. Sure, he managed to get a grip on the basics, he even managed the techniques, but the elegance, the smoothness … it just wasn't his strong side.

No matter what, Quorra enjoyed their dancing lessons. Not so much because the dancing itself, but because of the closeness they had during dancing. Every time Sam took her in his arms and began moving she felt how unbelievable warmth spread inside her, goose bumps involuntarily appeared on her arms and she even shivered a little. Would this happen few months ago, Quorra would be worried that something was wrong with her, but now she knew it better; it was how her body and soul reacted to Sam. Now she knew that it was because she was in love with him and craved every touch like she'd be a thirsty traveler in the middle of the desert, seeing the beautiful oasis with water well in the distance.

"OK, that looked much better than yesterday." The dance teacher's voice cut the silence that reigned for few seconds after the music stopped. Sam and Quorra stopped with the music, but remained in their positions with arms around each other, looking deeply into the eyes of the other. The voice tore them out of their dreams and Sam looked towards the teacher a little reluctant with a sigh.

Quorra giggled as she heard his sigh, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and whispered: "Behave, Sam! She's only trying to teach us. We'll have enough time later."

Sam turned his eyes to look at Quorra and saw her mischievous smile and slightly veiled eyes, gazing at him warmly. He smiled back and nodded: "I'll try my love. But I can't help if she's so annoying and always finds the wrong time to interrupt!"

The dance teacher meanwhile came to them and smiled at the sight of her pupils, still standing closely hugged in the middle of the dance floor, facing her. Sam was clearly annoyed and she also understood why. "I guess that you could now let go of each other." She noticed during previous lessons how much these two clung to each other, she registered the looks they exchanged and she knew that they were very much in love.

Sam sighed again and finally let go of Quorra to face the teacher directly: "Yeah, it might have been better, but I'm still graceful as a stranded whale. I don't know what to do to improve my skills."

The teacher smiled wider at him: "You just have to let the music guide you. Forget about everything else, just listen the music and feel your girlfriend in your arms. You've got the techniques, you just need to relax and start enjoying. After you managed that, you'll also get the gracefulness you want. Remember: dancing is not a power sport; it's romantic occasion, dedicated to the one you love. It's not about winning, but about enjoying and sharing the emotions."

Quorra nudged Sam under his ribcage gently: "See? Exactly what I've told you." She then turned to the teacher and smiled friendly at her: "I'm sure he'll get it." She paused for a moment thoughtfully and continued with bright voice: "So you think that we could dance in public?"

The teacher looked surprised that Quorra even asked such a thing: "Are you joking? Of course! You two may not be the best, but you're still better than many other couples."

Sam, who looked like he would be brooding over something, finally got to take a part in this conversation: "It's easy for you to talk!" His voice sounded slightly accusatory and even sulkily as he turned towards the teacher.

Quorra couldn't help but laugh aloud as she heard his voice and saw his face and she gently and lovingly slapped his hand: "Sam! Don't be such a baby! She's just giving you well meant advice!"

If there was one thing that Sam couldn't do, than it was to sulk further when Quorra talked to him, so his face instantly brightened and he answered to his lover gently: "I know Quorra. I just thought that it's easy when you have so much experience. Not like me. I've never danced since high school and even then it was … well, completely different kind of dance. It actually has only the name in common with what we are learning now."

"Exactly my point!" Confirmed the teacher, nodding her head that sent the waterfall of her rich blonde hair waving around her pretty face. If Sam wasn't so hopelessly in love with Quorra, if he didn't have the eyes only for her, he would probably see that she was very attractive young lady. But as it was, there was only one woman occupying his mind and that woman was now standing beside him, clutching at his arm possessively.

Quorra knew that the dance teacher was good looking, but she had absolutely no fear that she could come between Sam and herself. She trusted him unconditionally and he never gave her a slightest reason to doubt him or his faithfulness. So she didn't even think of how it could be if …

The trainer continued with a wide smile: "For someone who hasn't danced in years you're doing quite well. But you …" She turned to Quorra and nodded respectfully, "you're simply unbelievable. I can't believe you never danced before. You could surpass even the best dancers with proper training in shortest time."

Sam smiled proudly and looked at Quorra, seeing that there was a mixture of pride and shyness on her face: "She's special. Very special!" His words made Quorra blush a little and she looked at him thankfully. Sam couldn't restrain himself, he leaned to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek, just making her blush even more.

The teacher nodded: "So, as I've said … you two just need a little exercise, a lot of devotion, which you, I can see, already show to each other, and you could become a very good dancing pair."

Quorra nodded eagerly: "We'll practice every day!"

Sam rolled his eyes and let out a content sound: "OK, maybe not every day …"

He was cut off by Quorra's bright voice: "Yes, we will. We need to improve our gracefulness. I don't want to embarrass you." She winked at Sam playfully and he only laughed in response while shaking his head. This lovely ISO took over his life in storm, without even wanting it. And as strange as it may seem … he wouldn't have it any other way. 

**The evening of the Charity Gala – Sam's apartment**

The evening of the Charity Gala finally arrived and Quorra was excited to finally see how such social events looked from inside. She saw some reports on the television and she was impressed by the nice clothes the women wore, the atmosphere always seemed to be very solemn and nice at the same time. Her promise to the dance teacher that they would practice every day turned out to be a hard one to keep and yet she managed to convince Sam to dance at least a few dances every evening to the sound of their radio. Sometimes he was so reluctant that she had to use everything she learned … pouting, sulking, begging, doe eyes etc. And she always managed to persuade him in the end. Oh, Quorra was a very smart, a very clever girl! She knew exactly how to play her attributes to get anything she wanted from Sam. He couldn't say no to her. Sometimes she felt guilty to play him so, but she also knew that she would never, NEVER, do it to persuade him into doing something inappropriate, or something he definitely wouldn't want to.

Before he entered the grid, Sam never showed any weaknesses and even he didn't know what his weak point was. But now, now he knew what would always make him give in. His weak point had big, electric blue eyes, shoulder long black hair and incredibly cute pout, accompanied with warm, radiant, beautiful smile. He very often remembered the talk they had on the solar sailer while being transported towards the portal. Now he also knew that his last description of the sun in fact wasn't describing the sun, but the ISO who sat there by his side, looking at him eagerly and hanging on every word, coming from his mouth.

Their dancing got better since the last lesson. Sam managed to get his eagerness to be technically perfect in grip and began to enjoy the swaying of their bodies to the music. He even found appeal in the music they were dancing to … and of course in the face of his consort. They might not have improved so much that they could win a dancing competition yet, but they were still better than average.

"Do you think that this dress is appropriate Sam?" Quorra questioning voice woke Sam out of his daydreaming and he turned to look at her, just to find himself gasping for air. He didn't see her dress before, because Quorra insisted on buying it alone. It was strange though, for she normally always asked for his advice, just this time not. She went out with Lora and they spent six hours to find appropriate dress, shoes and accompanying accessories for the evening. Alan and Lora would be going to, so Quorra wouldn't be alone with Sam, not knowing anyone else. It was obvious, that this social gathering became more than serious occasion for Quorra, for she tried to plan every detail in advance, not to embarrass her lover in the public.

As his eyes now finally caught the look on his beloved, he felt how a breath caught in his throat. She wore a long, sleeveless silky dress in dark red, revealing her perfect shoulders and just the right amount of cleavage not to look too daring, but still allowing some deep insights into the attributes that she possessed. Her thin waist was carved out with the dress perfectly and it revealed everything it should, while still hiding everything it should. It looked like a promise of what hid beneath it, waiting for him to be unwrapped. After his eyes finally roamed up, he took in the thin gloves in the same shade of red, reaching over her elbows, giving her the aura of mysteriousness, royalty, unattainability but at the same time inviting him to glide his hands over them. After his eyes finally reached her face, he gasped anew, upon seeing her black hair, falling towards her shoulders in gentle waves, with addition of red highlights in them. _Where did she find such beautiful extensions?_ Needless to say that they were the same shade of red as her dress and gloves. Around her neck she wore a beautiful, delicate necklace, with a small red ruby on the pendant. She always wore makeup, but this time she surpassed herself and her eyes seemed to literally float in her face like two diamonds, shining towards him. He noticed that she seemed bigger than usually and he finally looked at her feet, just to see that she wore delicate red sandals with very high heels, leaving her perfectly shaped feet and toes visible. Her toe nails were painted in the same color than her dress. Of course!

After he finally took in her whole appearance, his eyes swayed back to hers and he saw that she looked at him mischievously. _She knows exactly what effect she has on me. And she's enjoying it all too much!_ He finally swallowed the lump in his throat and answered quietly: "Appropriate?" He shook his head slightly: "I think that you'll be the queen of this evening Quorra. If it's appropriate? Hell yes! More than appropriate, its' … you're … stunning. You look like a fairy tale queen, stepped out of her perfect world into the world of humans. You're … you're …" he swallowed again, unable to say anything more, while his eyes still lingered on her.

"I'll take it then as a yes, Sam." Quorra smiled self satisfied at him and her red lips gave him a beaming smile. _He appreciates my choice of clothing style. Lora gave me a good advice in choosing such dress._

"Most definitely Quorra, most definitely!" Sam still wasn't able to talk normally and restrained himself to talk only if it was absolutely necessary. He needed few moments to gather his thoughts, or rather, to tear them away from the beautiful woman who stood there in front of him. And her continuing presence, slightly provocative tilted head and challenging look that she gave him didn't help his effort in a least.

"We should get going, Quorra. We don't want to be too late." His voice sounded normal, but his eyes still lingered on her face.

"Sure, Sam. I'm ready." Chirped Quorra brightly and hooked her gloved arm under his to allow him to lead her.

Sam nodded and smiled proudly before leading her towards the exit. _I'll be accompanied by the most stunning woman that ever graced such events in the history. Maybe I'll even have to protect her from all too insistent admirers?_

**The evening of the Charity Gala – Festive hall**

"Am I doing something wrong Sam? Everyone's staring at me?" Quorra whispered worriedly and maybe even a little frightened as she entered the festive hall on Sam's arm, accompanied by Alan and Lora. Lora already saw her in this dress, she actually suggested it to indecisive Quorra, so her reaction to seeing Quorra was quite normal, but Alan's reaction was more like Sam's. He stared at her for few seconds, before his face finally stretched into a big smile. After that he looked more like a father, proudly parading his beautiful daughter in front of envious looking people.

Sam smiled and whispered to her: "Absolutely not, Quorra. You're doing it just right. They stare at you because they never saw someone so beautiful."

"But … Sam … the women also look at me? Do they think I'm beautiful too?" Quorra still wasn't convinced that everything was all right. She knew that some people preferred the same gender but she didn't know if this was the case now too. It would be very strange if there were so many women with such sexual preferences here.

"Maybe. But I suspect very strongly that they simply envy you. And perhaps me too, for being in company of such a classy lady." Sam's smile widened as he explained it to her.

Quorra finally understood that the people didn't look at here because she would be doing something wrong, but simply because she took their breath away. She smiled brightly and clutched at Sam's arm a little tighter, driving her body just a little closer to his. She might have never experienced something like just now – being the center of attention, but she didn't feel bad. Actually, she felt a mixture of pride, shyness and eagerness. Should she found herself in such situation shortly after she escaped the grid, she would probably be so embarrassed that she'd feel like hiding in the first possible hole, but now … now she knew a little more about human world and understood that admiration was not something bad. And she harvested it in abundance right now.

They walked slowly over to their table, with Sam and Alan as well as Lora greeting some people whom they met on their way to their destination. Quorra met some of them in the past, albeit only fleeting and she greeted friendly everyone she could remember to have seen before. And everyone gave her the look of admiration. _It looks like we made a right decision to get this dress. They all like it._ Quorra was satisfied that she listened to Lora, although she initially thought the dress too elegant for her.

After they reached the table, Sam gallantly pulled back a chair for Quorra to sit down and got a beaming smile in return. Quorra felt like a queen, so obvious were Sam's intentions today – he wanted to spoil her rotten and for once in her life she felt like she should allow him to. Everything seemed to happen in a slight daze and she enjoyed every moment of it.

After they were seated, Quorra and Lora talked a little about women stuff, while Sam and Alan discussed the opportunities that might show up today. But their conversation didn't last very long, since they were soon interrupted by the speaker, who announced the beginning of the formal part.

Sam leaned closer to Quorra and whispered in her ear: "This is the boring part now … speeches, speeches, and more speeches. Blah!"

Quorra couldn't help but giggle upon hearing the clear disgust in Sam's voice and nudged him gently: "You should at least pretend to be interested, Sam."

"Oh, don't worry my love! I'm getting too good in faking interest." Sam chuckled quietly and straightened up, but grabbed Quorra's hand and held to it like he had no intentions to ever let it go again.

Quorra was all too happy to have her hand in Sam's and actually had no intentions to ever let it go again.

After the formal program began, she soon realized what Sam meant. True, there were many speeches, all pointing out how much the speaker did for charity in the past, how much they will do in the future and how important they were. She got bored quickly. This part was no fun and she could barely wait for the dance to be opened. She wanted to show to everyone how good dancers she and Sam became. She leaned to Sam and whispered urgently: "Sam!" After he turned to her questioningly, she explained: "You were right Sam."

"About what?"

"About how boring these speeches are. They're no fun. No, no fun at all!" Quorra shook her head slightly with barely visible pout and as Sam saw her, he had to fight to suppress laughter, so cute and at the same time miffed she looked. Sure, she knew now how to behave at each and every occasion, but when she was bored she still got that distinct expression on her face. And he simply loved it.

"It will get better soon, Quorra. This is the last speech and then the dance will start." He looked at her from the corner of his eye just to see how her face instantly brightened and her lips curled up in a beautiful, although a little guarded smile. He knew how much she looked forward to this dance. _When I remember how distressed she was when she suggested I go to this event with someone else instead because she couldn't dance!_

True to Sam's words, the speech ended and the speaker announced the opening of the dance. Immediately thereafter, the band began to play and the dancing floor slowly began to fill up with pairs. Quorra watched them carefully and sighed satisfied that the majority was, at least according to her assessment and standards, worse than she and Sam.

"Shall we, dearest?" Alan asked his wife gently and received an affirmative nod in response. But before she got up, Lora looked over the table to Quorra: "Will you two join us too, Quorra?" Then her eyes turned to Sam, who nodded to her and the older woman smiled satisfied. She nodded back to Sam, stood up and allowed her husband to lead her to the dance floor.

Sam meanwhile looked deeply into Quorra's eyes and whispered: "Will you give me the honor to dance with the most beautiful woman in the world?"

Quorra felt like in seventh heaven and nodded all too eagerly: "Of course I will my prince charming." She stood up to join Sam, who removed her chair and offered her his arm. Without any hesitation she linked her arm with his and they went to the dancing floor, where they stopped close to Lora and Alan, who were already dancing.

After they took their positions and began to move to the music, Sam suddenly felt like everything else would be drifting away. There was just the music, a soft ballade, and the beautiful ISO in his arms, the love of his life, staring into his eyes with unhidden burning love in her eyes. He knew in that moment that she was his forever and he was hers forever. Nothing else mattered, just the warm body of a woman, who wasn't human by her birth, but more than human by her nature, swaying and pressing against his, sending his senses into immeasurable heights.

Quorra felt like she would be floating in the clouds. She never experienced something like that in her life. Even when she was with Sam, when they kissed, when he caressed her, even then she didn't feel just like she felt now. She felt … fulfilled … if that was the correct expression. And yet she longed for more. She longed for what was still missing in their relationship.

The dance seemed to be all too short and their eyes never wavered from each other's, not for a second. No words were necessary, no touch, they both simply knew it … they were ready for the last step, they were both ready to experience the last missing act of love. Tonight, after they returned home, they would make love.

THE END


End file.
